Multi-compartmented ink cartridge bodies generally have reduced spacing requirements as compared to multiple single color ink cartridges. There are generally two types of multi-compartmentalized ink cartridges; parallel chamber ink cartridges, and ink cartridges having a T-shaped divider between the chambers. Each of the chambers is filled with a negative pressure inducing device such as a capillary foam, bladders, or lungs.
Regardless of the negative pressure inducing device, ink flow paths must be provided from the reservoir area of each chamber to the printhead. The ink flow paths to the printheads from ink cartridges having parallel chambers are quite different from the flow paths in multi-compartmentalized ink cartridges having a T-shaped divider between the chambers. Thus manufacturing techniques for each type of ink cartridge are also quite different.
As the cost of materials increases, there is a need for improved ink cartridge designs that enable use of less material and improved production techniques. There is also a need for manufacturing techniques, that enable production of ink cartridges having integral ink flow paths, and ink cartridges that can be formed with fewer process steps.